A Stitch of Forbidden
by Sevish
Summary: Peter and Susan are close, perhaps closer than they should be. A short oneshot aboout how the elder siblings seem to be more the brother and sister. Anyone who does not leave a way to reply to a review is a coward who should not be reviewing.


Before you condem me for writing this story know several things: 1, I am half asleep at the moment, 2, I am a hopeless romantic, 3, the kids that played Peter and Susan in the movie seemed more like a married couple than a pair of siblings, and 4, while I am a hopeless romantic at heart I am first and foremost a writer, this enables me to explore things others might not. That being said if you don't like the liberty I took with C.S. Lewis's classic then don't read. It's as simple as that.

* * *

A Stitch of Forbidden

by Sevish

* * *

Love, it is a many faceted thing and can be very confuseing in many different ways. It exsists in all shapes, sizes and forms. It is fluid and forgiving as a cool river's stream but passionate and hot as a forest fire. For two such individuals it had come at a time and in a way that would change their lives forever, for it had come to the two eldest of the pensive siblings. Susan and Peter Pensive had been stealing away to see each other in the dead of the night for a very long time. It was nothing at first, just the two oldest siblings trying to relieve the weight that the world had been placed on their shoulders. However, it soon developed into something more than just famillial love. It was wrong, and they had known for quite a while now, being the educated children that they were, realized what that any sexual contact between them might produce... unwanted results. So they did the only they could do, use each others presence to relieve the stress that was taking care of Lucy and Edmund. Those two were the main source of the eldest's stress; with Lucy being places she could not have been and Edmund takeing every chance to unleash his anger on those around him, hand fulls the both of them.

Peter sat still in the massive ceramic basin as he let the hot water relax his muscles and melt away his consciousness. This day had been especilly trying what with Lucy claiming she had been back to the place she called Narnia, but this time actually claiming Edmond had been with her. It was a messy mess when Edmond renounced what Lucy had said and she had run sobbing into the hall. He sunk his shoulders beneath the water, hardly desterbing it at all, hoping to wash his cares off into the water, but it didn't work, no, not in the least. It was at this point in time that the door to the wash room creeked slowly open with a lazy squeal. Through the hole that was opened poked a brunette crowned head, it was Peter's sister Susan. She looked just as tired as he did with her topaz eyes drooping ever so slightly. The surprise was not that she had walked in to the bathroom while he was in it, but that she, like he, was completely naked. "Susan..." Peter muttered weakly,

"Shhh, I haven't bathed all day. I positively reek, nothing more." She said as she plodded tiredly toward the bathtub and placed her hand ever so gently into the water Peter currently occupied. It was still very hot to the touch but not so much as to scald.

"Ed and Lulu asleep?" wondered Peter

"Yes, very much so." replied Susan as she stepped into the large basin starting with a toe and then foot and finally finishing sliding the entirity of her pale supple leg into the water, the rest of her body quickly following suit. Without asking, Susan laid back in the basin against Peter's flat chest and did her best to tuck herself amidst his warmth as he wrapped one arm around her bare chest and stroked her now soggy brunette locks almost absent mindly with the other. This was the scene that remained, quiet, contemplative but most of all, comfortable. Peter, after a few fractures of time (be it seconds, minutes, or hours he could not tell) of the feel of Susan's soft flesh pressed against his, did what seemed as natural as breatheing. He cupped Susan's right breast as his left arm crossed over her small frame.

"Susan, this is wrong." he stated simply

"Yes, I know," she said as she wrapped her arms around the one he had enclosed her in to cup her breast. She lent her head down and kissed the part of his forearm that had been exposed from water. "but what we do together, while noone is near, is our business."

"No, i don't mean that this is wrong, this is the most right that I felt in a very long time. I mean to say that this... this..." Peter stuttered not able to finish his sentence.

"...being siblings, is wrong." Susan finished, she had always been the stronger person emotionally and managed to complete Peter's thoughts on a regular basis.

"What can we do though. Since your mother married my father we've been siblings and now nothing can change that." said Peter as he caught an especially intresting lock of Susan's hair and tucked it gently behind her shoulder. "Susan..."

"Hmm." said she as she slowly lent her head backwards to meet his stern glance, which resembled that of a lion's, as he leaned over her and took her unexpectant lips as she soon returned the soft romantic kiss.

Peter was the first to break away, "From now on, we can not do things like this any more. For now, we must worry about Lucy and Edmund."

Susan sighed a very frustrated sigh and turned her head back to a comfortable position, "I know Peter, but right here, right now, think of nothing but me." Susan slightly huffed in a selfish mannor.

"Same for you, my Queen." Peter used the nickname he had given her on an outing, much like this one, and kissed her on the top of her head. So there they stayed, each loosing track of time as the the warm water soon grew cold but still they stayed in each others embrace hopeing to be frozen in eachothers arms forever. Little did they know that greater things awaited the both of them in what they thought was Lucy's imaginary world. Love, it is truely a many faceted thing and it is what will bring these children through the trials to come.

* * *

There I did it, leave a review or don't I really only wrote this to help get over my writer's block with some of my other stories. However, I would most definately like the feed back. So if you want let me know what you think. 


End file.
